


Video Games

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Lila gets an Xbox for Christmas, and Daisy doesn't understand why she likes boy things instead of girl things. Basically a fluffy Christmas mess.





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> In this, the kids are a little older. I hope you guys don't mind the jumping around with ages.

The blonde girl ran down the stairs, seeing what looked like a hundred presents under the Christmas tree. She nearly squealed with joy. She smelled cinnamon rolls and coffee and smiled to herself. She made her way into the kitchen to see the Supreme enjoy the peace and quiet before the crazy day.

"Mom?"

The woman looked up from her phone, smiling. "Hey, baby girl. You're up early."

"It's Christmas, of course, I'm up!" Lila exclaimed as she walked toward the stove where the freshly baked rolls sat.

"Don't do it. They just came out."

"Can I frost 'em at least?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" She smiled and grabbed the container. "What did _Santa_ get me this year?"

"Lila, please don't say anything about Santa not being real. Your sister still believes."

"She's gettin' a little old, don'cha think?"

"She's seven."

"And I was six when I found out."

"You found out because your nosey ass came downstairs." Cordelia laughed.

"I was curious, Mom. I wanted to see what the old man looked like!" The young blonde justified herself.

"Point taken. Just... wait one more year, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Once she was done frosting the cinnamon rolls, she took the knife and pulled one out of the pan. She felt the heat coming off of it, burning her fingers before she dropped it to the plate. "Son of a—"

"Lila Leanne, I swear to God if your say bitch I will give all your presents to the other girls."

The girl huffed as she rolled her eyes, and walked over to the table to sit across from her mother. "When are ya gettin' monkey and Momma up?"

"I can't believe you still call Daisy monkey."

"She's a monkey. She must have been one in a past life or somethin'. Have ya seen that girl climb a tree?"

The Supreme let out a small laugh. "Yes, I have." She smiled. "I'll get them up after I eat, or I won't get a cinnamon roll."

"If you want I can go wake Momma while ya eat."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Once Lila finished her breakfast, she cleaned off her plate and went back upstairs. She went into her mothers' room, seeing Misty asleep with the blanket covering her head. She laughed softly, walking to the bed. She sat down on Cordelia's side and peaked under the blanket.

"Momma..."

"No," Misty groaned as she pulled the cover away and put it back over her face.

"Momma, it's Christmas."

"Lemme sleep."

Lila frowned and stood from the bed. She walked toward the end, grabbing the blanket and pulling off her mother and the bed. Misty's eyes grew wide as the coldness hit her skin. She groaned as she finally sat up.

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Time to get up."

"You're as bad as ya mom 'bout gettin' me up, I swear," Misty grumbled as she got out of bed. "Give me the blanket back."

"Are ya gonna lay back down?"

"No. It's cold, and I don' have a robe. I need to pee, and I would like to be warm."

Lila chuckled as she handed the blanket back over, watching her mother wrap herself in the blanket. She shuffled off to the bathroom and came back a few minutes later with the blanket firmly wrapped around her body.

"I take it Mom is up?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"What about Daisy?"

"Not yet. It's ya turn to get the monster up."

Misty sighed. "Can ya do it?"

"As long as ya in the room and I don't get punched again, yes."

"She really punched ya?" The Cajun asked as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Yes, how ya think I almost broke my nose?!"

"I thought ya fell out of the tree again."

"No," Lila shook her head.

They entered her sister's room. It was nearly pitch black from her blackout curtains, Misty so desperately wanted in her room. Lila walked over to the window and drew back the curtain. Daisy was in the same position she found their mother is. She carefully went over to the bed and poked the younger girl.

"Daisy..."

"Nah-uh!" The girl whimpered

"Monkey, ya gotta get up."

"No!"

"Santa came."

Daisy sat up, her hair was in a mess on the top of her head. "Really?"

"Yeah, come downstairs and see."

The younger girl jumped off her bed and ran downstairs. Lila and Misty laughed as they followed behind.

"HE CAME!" They heard her scream. "Mommies! Santa came! He ate all the cookies!"

Misty smiled as she finally made it to the living room. She saw Cordelia sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand and a cup of tea on the table.

"Mommy, can I open one?" Daisy asked, showing off her big puppy dog brown eyes.

"Sure," Cordelia laughed.

"Do I get to open one too?" Lila asked.

"Go ahead."

They both grabbed the one marked from Santa. Lila waited for Daisy to open hers up first. She nearly screamed when she saw the whole five set of the 'vintage' new Fleetwood Mac action figure set. "Thank you, Santa!"

"Is that the Fleetwood Mac barbies?" Misty asked enthusiastically.

"Yeth!" She yelled, her lisp slipping through. She set them in a row on the table. "Look!"

"I guess ya were on the good list this year."

"I was good."

"Ya bruised me at least five times," Lila countered.

"Only because you hit me first!"

"Ya we're asleep for most of 'em!"

"Then... then, that's doesn't count!"

"Girls!" the Supreme warned.

"Sorry, Mommy." They both said.

"What did you get?" Daisy asked her sister.

Lila peeled back the wrapping on the box. As she unwrapped more of the present a smile spread across her face. "Yes!" She squealed.

"What'd ya get?" Misty asked.

"The new Xbox! Is there games too?"

"Why don't you find out," Cordelia said. "But, you have to wait for the others to get up first."

"Mom..." she whined.

"You got to open that up, be grateful. They should be up soon. I'm going to make more breakfast."

"Cinnamon rolls!" Daisy squealed as she ran to the kitchen.

"You realize we eat those too much."

"We eat 'em every Christmas, and on their birthdays," Misty said.

"Exactly!" Cordelia laughed as she walked off.

Lila sat down next to the Cajun and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Thank ya."

"Whatcha thanking me for, baby girl?" Misty asked as she wrapped her blanket around her daughter.

The girl curled up into her mother's side. "For the Xbox."

"Shh," she whispered. "You're welcome, sweet pea."

Lila closed her eyes, feeling herself growing tired again. She smiled when Misty pulled her into her lap, holding her close.

"I'm too old for this," the girl laughed.

"I don' have to hold ya if ya don' want me to."

"That's not what I said."

Misty chuckled softly and closed her own eyes as she leaned back on the couch.

After they put the cinnamon rolls into the oven, Cordelia walked back into the living room and smiled at seeing Lila and Misty together.

"She's a Momma's girl," Daisy said.

"And, you're a Mommy's girl."

"True," the girl nodded softly.

"Let's let them sleep," Cordelia said. "Come on," she held her hand out.

Once the second batch of cinnamon rolls was done, Daisy took two plates into the living room. She set the plates in the table and looked at her mother and sister. She saw Misty's nose twitch before her eyes opened.

"Baby girl, wake up."

Lila lifted her head and looked over at the table. She smiled before reached for a plate.  Misty took the other, and they sat there eating. Still under the blanket, where it was warm, at least compared to the rest of the house.

Some of the other girls started coming down the stairs, getting their own breakfast. Kyle and Zoe came down last.

"Kyle!" Lila yelled from her mother's lap.

"Yes?" He peered into the living room.

"I got the new Xbox!"

"No way! Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I'm hoppin' there's some games under the tree. Will you play with me later?"

"Sure thing, kid."

Misty raised a brow at their interaction. As Lila got older the two bonded more, but recently Lila seemed more interested in hanging out with Kyle than other things.

"Do ya like Kyle?" She asked.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Do ya like Kyle?" She repeated herself.

"Ew! Momma, he's like my brother. Plus, he's married to Zoe."

"I'm just checkin'." Misty laughed. "Ya just seem to like him more than any of the girls."

"'Cause the other's don' like what I do. I like video games, and readin' comic books. Kyle is the only one in this house who's like that."

"Okay, if ya want I can help set everything up later. I'll let ya know there are a few select things under the tree that go along with it."

"Oh, thank ya, Momma!"

As she was told, Lila received four video games to go along with the system. Once the girls had opened all their presents, Kyle and Lila hooked up the Xbox and sat down in front of the TV with their remotes. Daisy sat on the couch between them, staring at the TV as they ran all around a field killing each other's men.

"What's this game called?" The small blonde asked.

"Call of Duty," Kyle said quickly, trying to concentrate.

"Why do you kill people?"

"That's the point of the game."

She furrowed her brows as she continued to watch. "Why? That's not nice?"

"We're on opposing teams, that's what we have to do."

Daisy looked up at her sister, "Don't you have a nice game?"

"Yeah, we can play it later."

The girl just sighed, and slipped off the couch. She walked around until she found Cordelia in the kitchen, who was sitting at the table with Zoe and some of the older girls. She got onto the seat next to her mother. "Mommy...?"

"What's wrong, baby?" The Supreme asked as she looked over at her daughter.

"I don't like the game Lila and Kyle are playing... I want to play a nice game with them."

"Give her some time to get through this one. You'll have plenty one time to play with her later. Sometimes she needs some boy time."

"Boy time?"

"Time to do more boyish things. She's not girly like you, so sometimes she does things you won't want to."

"Oh... why?"

Cordelia picked up Daisy and set her in her lap. "Because Lila's a tomboy, and you're a girly girl."

"Lila's like your Momma and you're like your Mom," Zoe added. "You girls are different, so you'll do different things, but that doesn't mean you still can't do things together."

"Okay," she nodded, understanding a little more. "Thank you," she smiled softly. "Do you think she'll let me play later?"

"She will." The brunette witch said.

"Until then, you can hang out with us," Cordelia said.

"Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome, baby girl."


End file.
